Taint
by M. Mishima
Summary: A Kazuya x Lee Yaoi Fiction. Want to see more...visit http://www.TheMishimaCompound.com


Untitled 

Taint 

By M. Mishima 

Lee Chaolan sniffed back a hasty line of fine white powdered cocaine from the inside of his wrist. With a sudden, violent thrust of his head upward, the Vice President of Public Relations of the Mishima Financial Empire shook off the chemical drip deliciously creeping its way down along his throat, causing a shiver to rush down the length of his supple, Gucci clad spine. 

Stepping in before the urinal, Lee rolled his head back as he unzipped his pants. Opening his eyes for a scant moment, the Silver haired beauty glanced at his perfect reflection in the large rectangular mirror running the course of the entire wall of the executive bathroom....only to see someone standing just inside the doorway. 

Kazuya Mishima, CEO of the Financial Empire leaned against the wall with a braced shoulder, his legs crossed at the ankles as his eyes drank in the vision of Lee Chaolan. Taking one step at a time, Kazuya closed in the distance between them, drawing up behind Chaolan as he readjusted his pants. 

"I see you have been sniffing that shit up your nose again, haven't you, Chaolan." Kazuya drew himself directly behind the Gucci clad executive, his voice barely more than a hushed, throaty whisper. "What have I told you about that?" With a quick motion, Kazuya grasped Lee by his tumultuous mane of silver hair, jerking his head strongly to the side to grant himself better vantage in which to caress the supple creaminess of his skin before backhanding his finely boned porcelain cheek. 

Lee sucked back a breath, moaning despite the delicious sting of Kazuya's hand to his cheek. The silver haired beauty loved the strong, dominant feeling of the CEO and yet, feared the power lurking behind Kazuya's tormented, diabolical eyes. 

"I'm sorry...Kazuya. All the stress of this meeting...just got to me. I feel out of place discussing corporate mergers, I still don't know why you want me there..." Lee watched the reflection of Kazuya over his shoulder in the mirror before him. The gorgeous executive and the silver haired beauty were like night and day...darkness and light....and yet the rare eccentric beauty of Lee Chaolan seemed somehow enhanced by the strong, gorgeous features of Kazuya Mishima. 

Kazuya slowly released his hold on Lees hair, drawing his fingertips down along the full length of Chaolans torso as his breath whispered heatedly against the silver haired beauties throat. "I want you at my side to remind me of my weakness....my sickness so that it never overcomes me, completely. The sight of you enrages me to beautiful violence...and blinding lust. I do not even think you know which of these sides of my desire you like best...." 

Lee bit the edge of his lip, his dark eyes narrowed to watch the Armani clad CEO through the mirror before them both. "Kazuya...don't do this here....not here, not now..." 

With a twitch of his long lashed dark eyes, Kazuya half smiled almost...repulsively as his hand once more connected with Chaolans cheek from behind the silver haired executive. Giving no time for recourse, Kazuya pushed Chaolan to the side, toward the lounge within the executive bathroom, watching as Lee caught himself with his hands along the tiled wall. 

Lee clung to the wall, his cheek pressing softly against the cool surface, his lashes half lowered in desire...tainted with the fear of what Kazuya was capable of. The sting of his cheek was a calling card caught somewhere between love and hate... 

"Please Kazuya...not here, not now. We have a room full of executives just outside this door awaiting us..." Lee lost his breath mid sentence as Kazuya drew up behind him, his hands firmly pressing along Chaolans hips, urging the silver haired beauty more intimately against the wall. 

Trailing his fingertips in toward Lees torso, Kazuya unhooked the bottom of Chaolans Gucci pants, pressing them down to his creamy porcelain thighs. "You need this as much as I do....you want nothing more than to feed your own sickness...." Kazuya moaned against Chaolan in his throaty, wanton voice. His lips were shaking as the tickle of Chaolans silver mane brushed their velvety softness. 

Lee pressed his forehead along the wall, quivering as his lashes flickered beneath errant tangles of his cascading liquid silver hair. Sucking back a breath, Lee could not help but arch his hips back against the traveling, caressing fingers of his lover along the delicate curve of his ass, delving into the dark pink folds of flesh between his taught cheeks. 

The hiss of Kazuya's metal zipper sliding down sent a shockwave of desire through Chaolan, his quivering, swollen...exposed cock beading with crystalline droplets of precum, glistening like diamonds along his tip. Sucking back a breath, Lee felt the thick width of Kazuya's shaft press between his firm cheeks, the tip of his cock pressing between Chaolans tightened balls to brush the base of his own member. 

"Don't tease me like this...." Lee stifled his agonized moan. So close to penetration....why did Kazuya always do this to him? Why did Kazuya always reduce him to a whimpering, submissive child pleading for pleasure? 

"Our desire is a disease which pleads to be filled and you are my infection...." Kazuya panted, thrusting his hips with violent force, dry fucking his cock between the firm cheeks of his silver haired lover, feeling the firm taut flesh grip around his shaft without the need for penetration. "I want to make you scream....." Kazuya brushed his cheek against Chaolans neck, his teeth nipping at Lees ear, barely able to control himself as the sensations exploded like a shockwave generated by the friction of his rubbing cock. 

Lee moaned harshly, grasping his hand along his shaft...jerking with sudden ferocity...only to feel himself pushed tighter against the wall, his cheek pressing against the cool tile. 

Kazuya Mishima removed Chaolans hand from his length before pressing the flat of his palms into Lees shoulder blades, sending his lover harder into the wall...halting his pleasure. With a mocking laugh at Chaolans overwhelming desire...overwhelming weakness, Kazuya lapped the tip of his tongue against Lees shoulder...suddenly and intensely thrusting his precum slickened tip into Chaolans pink, pleading whole. 

"Ohhh...." Lee cried out, his head rolling back against Kazuya as he thrust with delicious ferocity into Chaolans wanton body. Each intense thrust of his lovers hips sent Chaolan further into bliss...his muscular form crushed into the wall with blissful abandon. 

As suddenly as Kazuya fucked himself into Lee...was as quickly as he pulled himself away, slipping his Armani pants up over his aching stiffness. 

"Please...." Lee turned, pressing his back to the wall, facing Kazuya, his face flushed with desire, his breath panting uncontrollably. "Don't stop...please Kazuya..." 

With a sadistic laugh, Kazuya backhanded Chaolan across the cheek once more before pinning his shoulders to the lounge wall, his body holding Lee tight...hip to hip. "You want nothing more than to cum all over these walls, don't you Lee?" Kazuya was lip to lip with the half slit, pleasure filled eyes of the silver haired beauty. With sudden desire, Kazuya claimed his mouth, delving the velvet of his tongue into the depths of Chaolans lips. With a forceful hand, Kazuya grasped Lees trembling, swollen pink cock...rubbing his hand up and down along the precum slickened tip...feeling the warm thick moisture becoming sticky along his palm. 

Lee cried out into Kazuya's mouth, returning the force and passion of his kiss like a bitch in heat...panting as the CEO pulled away slowly...darkly. 

"You are so beautiful, Chaolan...like a trembling rose I want to drink the scent from only to crush beneath my fingertips...." Kazuya hissed, lifting his slickened palm to his lips...lapping at the thick salty cum stained in the center of his palm. 

Walking toward the door, Kazuya turned. "I will see you in the board room." 

Lee readjusted his pants as Kazuya walked from the executive bathroom, sliding down along the wall to sit on the carpeted Lounge floor as a quivering hand rushed through his liquid silver mane. The frustration was enough to make him want to cry...the desire was strong enough to render him a slave to the need...the sickness...the weakness as Kazuya often called their...relationship. This game always seemed to drive Chaolan insane with the angst of waiting for the culmination, the heaving of their sweat slickened bodies tangled in a breathless heap on the downe softness of Kazuya's bed.... 

* 

The Vice President of Public Relations for the Mishima Financial Empire cleared his throat lightly as he rejoined the meeting...his dark almond eyes holding those of the CEO as he regained his seat at the large custom table in the oversized boardroom. Smoothing his Gucci suit as he slid back into the leather chair, Lee slipped his fountain pen between his fingers. 

Kazuya Mishima nodded his head slightly, his eyes half slit toward the direction of the silver haired Chaolan. Kazuya wondered if the assembled guests from the rival corporation could feel the heat seem to rise within the room....or the sated breath passing like wanton heaves from his own lips. 

"Now, Dono Mishima, the acquisition amount for our Corporation is a hefty price indeed, even for the Globally Renown Zaibatsu. Before we agree to this merger, there is one question that is plaguing our stock holders in regards to the Zaibatsu's....outside vested interests..." The Japanese Executive across the board room table from Kazuya cloaked his concern with a smile as he readjusted his glasses. "There are rumors of the Zaibatsu's involvement with the developing and acquisitions of Weapons and Defense contracts. Is there any truth to this rumor, Dono Mishima?" 

Kazuya sat back in his leather chair, his long supple fingers interlacing as he arched his brow slightly, considering his answer. The tip of his tongue lapping at the center of his lower lip drew Chaolans eyes...forcing them to lower with a sudden flush of obscene thoughts nearly screaming through the redness descending on his fine porcelain features. 

"Of course there is no truth to these rumors, gentlemen, I assure this to you on my highest esteem. Although the Zaibatsu is constantly seeking new stock with which to invest, this Company is exceptionally careful with Public Image and Global Community Well being. The Mishima Financial Corporation seeks to better the Investment and Stock markets of our Global economy, we certainly would not seek to jeopardize it." Kazuya firmly set his gorgeous smile, feigning the utmost sincerity as his outright lies covered the bone of his contentions. 

Seemingly satisfied, the Executives across the board room table from the CEO rose, bowing respectfully. "Then we will be sure to give this information to our stock holders and within the course of the next several hours give to our final answer. Thank you Dono Mishima. Dono Chaolan." 

Kazuya rose, bowing in return to the esteemed executives before him, Chaolan mimicking the same as the Businessmen turned, escorted from the room by the Board Room Valet with an overly pleasant smile. 

"Shall I break out the Champagne, Dono Mishima?" Lee Chaolan smiled enchantingly, rebuttoning his Gucci jacket before slicking a hand back through his molten silver mane. 

Kazuya turned, glancing to the returned Valet before addressing the Vice President of Public Relations. "Have the secretary confirm our Lunch Reservations for this Afternoon and see that the car is brought around front, with a chilled bottle of Champagne, as Dono Chaolan has seen fit to request." 

With that the Valet was dismissed, leaving Lee and Kazuya standing alone within the board room, drenched in the tension...the exhilaration of winning one of the games Kazuya so loved to play. 

"So, do you think...." Lee paused mid sentence as Kazuya locked the board room door before drawing in to cover the distance between them, his long supple fingers brushing the velvet softness of Chaolans lips. 

"Shhhh..." Kazuya hissed, lapping the tip of his tongue along his lower lip, his hand entwining through Lees molten silver mane. With an accentuated motion, Kazuya dripped his fingers down Lees neck to his shoulder, brushing the pressure point with a sense of sweet sadism....his eyes following Chaolan as he descended uncontrollably to his knees. 

Leaning back against the board room table, Kazuya brushed his hand against Lees pale throat...grasping it within his fingertips as Chaolan lowered his eyes...his lips swollen and flushed with intense need...his mouth watering to taste the musky salt of his lover. 

"You are so beautiful on your knees, Chaolan, your eyes half slit with desire...the smell of your need is like an infection eating through my soul...heating my blood. I want to feel you choke on me, till the sweet taste of your blood and my cum mix on your tongue, sweeter than the essence of Champagne..." Kazuya's voice was a hushed flurry of deep, hungry whispers, igniting the passion of their need. 

Unable to bare the weight of his frustration any longer, on his knees, Lee licked the softness of his hot velvety tongue against the fabric of Kazuya's Armani pants. He could feel the straining hardness contained within the delicate material, only exciting him further as his teeth nipped madly at the evident width expanding along Kazuyas leg. 

With a mocking, deep throated laugh, Kazuya pushed Chaolan back onto the floor, staring down at him with a flushed mix of desire and loathing. 

"Why are you playing this game with me Kazuya...you need it as much as I do..." Fevered to a pitch of unabated frustration, Chaolan flipped his lithe body upward in a fluid Ninjitsu motion, springing to land with cat like grace on his feet. 

"It amuses me." Kazuya laughed simply, shaking his head as he walked to the locked double doors of the executive board room. "Now will you be joining me for lunch or would you prefer to sit and pout like the spoiled, insolent little bitch that you are?" 

Lee closed in the distance between them, his eyes narrowed. "How fucking dare you. I am not some god damn boy toy you can play with...some eager little shit you can flip on and off like a fucking light switch." 

"You are twice as beautiful when you are flushed in anger. It nearly equals the gorgeous pitch of your flesh the moment before you spill your seed all over your own taut torso. " Shaking his head with a malicious smile, Kazuya unlocked the double doors, readjusting his suit jacket as he exited the board room. 

Ripping his fingers through his hair, tugging at the molten strands of liquid mercury dripping along his face, Lee bit back the urge to scream....and followed the CEO to the awaiting car parked downstairs. 

* 

Lee Chaolan slid into the limo beside Kazuya, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he settled back against the comfortable sweet smelling leather seat. Cracking his neck to the side, Lee exhaled sharply, feeling Kazuya slide an arm around the seat behind Lee, the edge of his fingertips brushing the silver haired beauty's neck as a smile crept over the CEO's face. 

Looking down, Lee let his lashes flicker closed, sucking back a breath at the touch of his dangerous, gorgeous lover. 

"Alone at last, Chaolan. For the time being, at least. Yet, you seem so...tense." Kazuya nearly chuckled, playing with the molten silver tips of Chaolans brilliant mane. 

"I am about to remedy that..." Lee half moaned, his senses screaming from the brush of Kazuyas fingertips. Withdrawing a small brown vial from the inside breast pocket of his Gucci jacket, Lee uncapped the receptacle...bringing it before his nostril to inhale the fine powdered cocaine contents sharply...to a disapproving eye from Kazuya Mishima. 

Licking along the course of his lips as the chemical drip slithered intoxicatingly down his throat, Lee turned his half slit eyes to his lover. "I need you..." He half whimpered as the intensity of Kazuya's eyes burned deeply into him, re-igniting the fire within his sex for the taste of his lover. 

Kazuya traced the edge of his finger along errant tendrils of Chaolans glistening liquid silver mane that rested long against his porcelain cheek, before drawing in to tease Lee with his closeness, leaving them lip to lip...only a breath apart. "Does it hurt....to need me this badly, my beautiful Chaolan?" 

"Yesss..." Lee hissed, his lashes flickering closed as his head tilted slightly, pleading silently to feel the heat of Kazuya's mouth. 

"A shame to be so close to having what you desire....and yet...." Kazuya let the tip of his tongue slip along Chaolans sweet pink lower lip before pulling away. "...I still can not be had..." 

Lee felt his breath catch violently against his throat, panting uncontrollably as his lip drew back against his teeth, lapping hungrily at his saliva slickened plushness as if to draw in every last taste of his tormenting lover. 

Kazuya pressed back against his seat, arching his hip with a subtle motion before grasping Chaolan by the fullness of his glistening mane....his eyes holding those of his eager, intoxicated beauty with commanding, deadly authority. "Suck me with that eager mouth, Chaolan. You have until the we reach the restaurant to drink your fill of my cum." 

Lee moaned harshly, his quivering fingers instantly fumbling with the buttons on Kazuya's Armani pants...folding them down as his head fell low into his lovers lap. Parting his velvet pink lips slowly, Lee let the soft edge of his tongue lap along the beautiful pink tip of Kazuya's thick cock...his dark almond eyes falling into those of his gorgeous lover as Lee took the full length of Kazuya deep into the back of his hot, soft throat. 

Kazuya dug his nails into the rich scented leather of the seat, his head rolling back as a hard moan pressed past his lips, inciting Chaolan to suck him harder...moving his lips with intense suction up and down along his lovers aching shaft. 

"Ohhh yess....." Kazuya growled, his hips bucking up...fucking Chaolans mouth...feeling Lee choke on his length as the warmth of Lees whet mouth surrounded his beautiful thickness. 

Kneading his fingertips around Kazuyas throbbing testicles, Lee slickened his lover shaft with hard, fast strokes of his mouth, gagging himself on the beautiful taste...feeding his own desire on each hard pressed moan torturously escaping Kazuya's lips. 

Kazuya sucked back an agonizing cry as Lee took his length impossibly deep into his mouth, feeling his tip connect with the back of his lovers overwhelmingly hot, eager throat....dangling on the precipice of bliss.... 

Looking down with a shiver, Kazuya held Chaolans fevered eyes...watching as Lee sucked his cheeks in to form a tight seal of intense suction on his pleading thickness. Unable to hold grip to his control any longer, Kazuya fucked himself harder into Lees mouth...feeling the reflexive choke spasm around his shaft...sending a tidal wave of unbridled release through his quivering body. 

Lee gasped as the hot, salty wave rushed through to the back of his throat in a single explosion. His lashes lowering as Kazuya came hard against him...Lee slowly, hesitantly withdrew the pressure around his spent length but not before licking the tip of Kazuya's cock clean...hungry for more. Pressing back slowly, Chaolan licked his lips of the sweet cum taste of his lover, panting for breath as his fingertips slid along his own unfulfilled, aching shaft. 

Kazuya trembled uncontrollably as the car came to a stop before the restaurant, panting with delicious fever as his dark eyes turned demonically toward the flushed red face of his tormented, unfulfilled lover. "You are my dirty little secret...my infection...." Kazuya hissed, grasping Lee by his mane of molten silver hair, claiming his mouth to taste the salt of his own cum deep in Chaolans throat. "And my only cure is fucking the sickness out of me and deep into your tight pink whole. I am going to rip you open Chaolan....until all you can do is scream for mercy beneath me..." Kazuya panted ferally, pressing Lee back into the seat, holding his weight onto him deliciously. 

Lee smiled dangerously, pushing Kazuya back with the palms of his hands. "Tell me Kazuya...how much does it hurt....to want me this badly?" 

"You coked up little bitch...." Kazuya growled, ready to advance upon Lee as the driver opened the limo door, forcing the CEO to regain his public composure...for fear of the world knowing his dirty little secret....his dangerous addiction to the silver haired beauty beside him. 

Clearing his throat, Kazuya rebuttoned his suit jacket before exiting the Limo, slipping his sunglasses on as he awaited Chaolans accompaniment into the restaurant. Walking side by side in through the expensive, elitist doors with the Vice President of Public Relations, Kazuya smiled, leaning over to whisper secretly to his lover. "When I am done with you, you little bitch, you won't sit right for a week." 

Lee sucked back a hard breath, his own aching nearly overwhelming....the deliciousness of this game they played in private was far more intoxicating than the cocaine rushing through his system. If only the Elite World of Aristocratic Japanese Society knew of the private affairs of the social playboy and the respected Corporate Executive...these two distinguished gentlemen... 

His secret Lee smiled to himself, Kazuya's words slipping over him like the most intimate touch they could share in the privacy of the Bedroom. His dirty little secret... 

* 

Seated inside the most expensive, socially Elite Lunch spot in Uptown Tokyo, Lee Chaolan fumbled for his cigarettes as Kazuya flipped rather unimpressedly through the menu before him. Patting down his inner suit jacket pocket, Lee realized he had no way to light his menthol tainted cigarette.... 

...Until the flame was presented before him. Looking up through the brilliant glowing orange flame, Lee smiled, exhaling the thick scented vapor as the metallic zippo before him snapped itself shut. 

"You looked a bit lost with a cigarette at the ready...and a light no where to be seen.." Came the thick, husky voice of the flame bearer. "I hope you have no objections..." 

Hearing the unfamiliar voice emanate from the table, Kazuya glanced his dark eyes from the edge of the menu to find a tall, well dressed American with long black hair tied neatly back, away from his pale, porcelain face. 

"I don't mind at all. Thank you....I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Lee flicked his glance from the entrancing American to the half slit eyes of the CEO from over the edge of the menu. Half smiling, Lee licked the taste of the menthol from his lips, exhaling the sweet vapor in the direction of the gentlemen before him. 

"That's probably because I didn't throw it, Mr. Chaolan." The dashing American smiled enchantingly with a subtle motion of his dark blue eyes...Lee realized the gentlemen before him not only knew him....but apparently had taken an...interest in him. 

"Clever." Lee smiled almost wickedly, watching Kazuya as the CEO arched a brow beneath his almost possessive gaze. "Do I know you?" 

"You could say that, Dono Chaolan." The ravishing American smiled, completely disregarding the dark haired, Japanese gentlemen accompanying the Silver haired beauty at the table. "..though it has been a few years. Drew Montague, from NYU...we attended the same dojo on 8th avenue for Ninjitsu..." Drew extended his hand toward Chaolan, l his thick obsidian ponytail cascading along his shoulders in a tidal wave of opaque opulence. 

Lee nearly seemed to blush in almost intimate remembrance as his hand enfolded Drews. "Well Drew, things have certainly changed in a few years. You look so different..." Chaolan retreated his grip slowly, his dark almond eyes drinking in his former friend. 

Kazuya cleared his throat harshly, unnerved though the intruder to their table never once removed his almost hungry eyes from the feast that was Lee Chaolan, never casting a flicker of acknowledgement to the CEO. 

With a subtle gesture of his gaze, the erotically intense blue eyes of Drew Montague lowered invitingly deep into Chaolans eyes. "If you will excuse me, Gentlemen..." Drew addressed both men though he never broke attention for the silver haired beauty. "..I have a business lunch to return to. A pleasure..as always, Lee." Drew nearly growled with innuendo before straightening his European, hand tailored midnight blue suit jacket. "Perhaps we can meet up for lunch...catch up on old times?" 

Lee raised a brow slightly beneath molten tendrils of is dripping silver mane. "I look forward to it." He smiled, extending one of his embossed, water crested business cards from his suit jacket pocket. 

Drew accepted the card, bringing it beneath his nose to scent the card....as if giving a preliminary taste to a fine Chardonnay, before slipping it into his pocket. "Again, good afternoon, Gentlemen." 

With that, the flawlessly beautiful American turned and with a fluid motion of his muscular body, walked back to his own table. Sliding into the seat, Drew turned his gaze once more to Chaolan...watching him with a heat that threatened to burn down the room. 

Crushing his cigarette into the crystal ashtray before him, Lee half cocked a wry smile...feeling the dark heat of the enraged CEOs eyes weighing heavily....possessively upon him. Could it be Kazuya Mishima...was...jealous? 

* 

"I already told you, Drew and I went to college together. We had some of the same classes and we found we had a lot of things in common. Including Ninjitsu. Drew and I started going to this little dojo on 8th Ave. and we hung out and did the nightlife. There isn't anything more to tell..." Lee smiled innocently as he rolled onto his side on the tangled bed, his body gleaming in the thick ribbons of afternoon sunlight filtering through the floor to ceiling bedroom windows. Feigning his version of the truth...knowing Kazuya did not believe him, Lee almost smiled to himself as his eyes scanned along the delicious muscular curve of his lovers back. 

"The way he would not take his eyes off of you, says far more than the lies dripping from your lips, Chaolan." Kazuya sat along the edge of the bed, his elbows resting against his firm thighs as he watched Chaolan over his shoulder...one of Lees cigarettes dangling, half smoked, from his fingers. 

Lee rolled onto his back, extending his arms almost melodramatically, loving the feeling of possession...of complete, unadulterated attention given to him by his lover. Kazuya brought Lee to his home, without saying a word to him and instantly dismissed the servents at the compound. Once alone, Kazuya threw him down on the floor, pinning him beneath his weight...and took him there...with savage desire before bending Chaolan over the stairs to have his way with him once again...until they finally made it to the lavish master bedroom. Clothes flung with haphazard abandon, Kazuya was brutal and thorough with his lovers body...fucking the very thought of Drew Montague from the silver haired beauties mind until nearly 4 hours later, neither could muster the strength to continue. 

But Kazuya knew the taste of Drew Montague was still there. He had no doubt the two had been lovers during the time Lee and Kazuya were separated...a time before the two had given in to the heated torment...the weakness and infection of their own desires. Lee had a fondness for all things beautiful...and powerful. Lee had a desire for the taste of Drew Montague once more....and Kazuya knew it. 

Lee turned once more to his side, the dark purple silk sheet barely covering his porcelain flesh. "The past is in the past. It is you I love Kazuya..." 

Kazuya snickered cruelly, flicking the ashe into the receptacle beside the bed as he exhaled. "Love, Chaolan? I don't love you. Nor have I ever said I loved you. You are an addiction...a toy to amuse myself with until I grow bored with you." 

The silver haired beauty flushed as his eyes twisted within their gaze, contorted in pain to Kazuya's blunt revelation. Speechless, Lee rose from the bed, grasping his clothes from the floor as Kazuya watched him with dark..malicious eyes. 

Dressing hastily, Lee was shaking. Turning to Kazuya, his molten silver hair dripping along his face, shielding his tearing eyes. "Is that the reason you never let me take you, Kazuya? Is this why you are always the one fucking me and not the other way around?" 

Kazuya half cocked a dark smile as he leaned back in the tangled bed, errant tendrils of his thick obsidian hair cascading along his gorgeous visage. "No Lee, that would be because I am not gay. Only faggots and pretty boys like you, take it in the ass." 

Lee nearly reeled backward as if preternaturally back handed across his jaw. Insult to injury. "You know what, Kazuya. Fuck you." The enraged silver haired beauty turned, flinging the bedroom door open as he stormed out. 

Kazuya crushed the cigarette dangling between his fingers, drawing in a deep breath to collect his thoughts. Lee was going to Drew Montagues' bed with or without this ugly little scene. Kazuya only drove him to it faster, hurting the silver haired beauty...before Chaolan could realize he had the ability to hurt him. 

* 

Lee Chaolan entwined his fingers in the tangled sheets, his hips arching violently as he bit his lip...his cries coming in hard gasps as Drew mercilessly palmed his length. With his free hand tugging back on Lees waist, the intensely ravishing American brought himself deeper inside the silver haired beauty...until they were fused in the moment of climax. 

Kazuya....Ohh god...Kazuya... 

Biting down on his lip, Lee closed his eyes tightly as thick splashes of release spattered into the very center of Drews palm, his own burning seed spilling deep into Chaolans body. Slowly relinquishing his hold, Drew Montague pulled himself from Lees sweet, pink whole...crashing down onto the bed beside him. 

Chaolan dropped down to his stomach from his kneeling on fours position on the bed. Resting the weight of his body on his arms Lee buried his face into the pillow. Gasping for breath, Lee could not bring himself to look upon his beautiful new flame...not when he had convinced himself in the moment of arrival that the hand which brought him there belonged to Kazuya Mishima. 

Drew leaned over Chaolan to retrieve his cigarettes, placing a kiss in his sweat drenched molten silver mane as he drew back to his spot beside him on the bed. "Hmm this does bring back memories..." Drew hissed contentedly, sparking the cylinder to life. 

Lee could not speak. On the verge of tears, his face hidden within the pillow, all he could do was nod in agreement. I have betrayed him... Lee thought to himself before the haunting words Kazuya had spoken to him two days before crashed over him once more. Love, Chaolan? I don't love you. Nor have I ever said I loved you. You are an addiction...a toy to amuse myself with until I grow bored with you. 

Lee Chaolan teetered between his emotions. Rage and Sorrow...Love and Hate...Pleasure and Pain. Lifting his head with his lashes tightly closed, the silver haired beauty pressed his lips to Drews', his anger and pain forcing the kiss to be more passionate than he meant to betray. 

Drew traced a finger along Chaolans angular porcelain visage. "Look at me..." His soft dark voice commanded as Lee opened his moistened eyes. "Why do you have tears in your eyes? Did I hurt you?" 

"No, Drew...you didn't hurt me...I am just overwhelmed..." Lee spoke the truth, though his new lover seemed to read more deeply into his words than Chaolan had meant. 

"As am I, Lee. I am going to make a confession to you. The day we went our separate ways from college after 4 years of being together...I could not stop thinking about you. We may have both had girlfriends at that time, but I was still madly in love with you and once they went home..the night belonged only to us. And here we are now...as we were 3 years ago only this time we have no girlfriends or anything to hold us back..." Drew exhaled slowly as Lee pulled back slightly from his touch...uncomfortable with this sudden declaration. "...or do we?" Drew arched a brow as Chaolan pressed back, his deep blue eyes trembling as a storm overtook their calm tides. 

"..no...no we don't..anymore." Lee inhaled deeply, wistfully, as Drew sat up, crushing his cigarette before grasping Chaolan by the face, forcing Lee to look at him. 

"I hope you are not thinking of him right now Lee. Not at this beautiful moment where I am spilling my heart out to you." Drews voice grew suddenly cold as Lee watched the raging storm brewing in his eyes. "If you are thinking of him, of this Kazuya..." Drew nearly spat the name of Lees former lover, a wave of jealousy crashing though his gaze as his fingertips tightened on Chaolans face almost painfully. "..I don't know what I would do..." 

Lee put his hand over Drews, withdrawing it from his face. A shiver of fear rode through him at the Americans' sudden possessive intensity. Although Chaolan was an accomplished, world renowned Underground fighter and competing martial artist, skilled in the deadly art of Ninjitsu...the sensation of fear was prevalent. Lee was not scarred of Drew...he was scarred of being...alone. 

"I am thinking of no one but you....and maybe another line of coke. What do you say?" Chaolan feigned a smile, lying was quickly becoming his specialty. 

"I say that I love you...." Drew narrowed his eyes slightly. 

"and..and I love you too. Now, how about that line?" Lee turned away from Drew, retrieving the vial on his black lacquer black table with trembling fingers. 

* 

Kazuya Mishima walked downstairs to the bar in the main fore of the Compound. One of the largest, most opulent mansions in all of Tokyo was home to the Socially Elite CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. 

Taking the top shelf bottle of aged Scotch with him, Kazuya stepped into the solitude of his lavish den, sliding into the comfort of the leather couch as he tipped the bottle back to his lips. He was not one who often drank, though tonight it seemed the CEO needed a chaser to wash down the events of the evening. 

His date for this night lay asleep upstairs, tangled within the mussed sheets of his love making. Love Making...how odd a name for an act that denotes neither love..nor creation... Kazuya chided himself, running a hand back through his sweat dampened obsidian mane. 

She was lovely, a vision to behold and yet..all I could see was his eyes...all I could hear were his gasps for breath at the moment of culmination. Kazuya nearly growled to himself, locked in a state of mental combat with his most hated adversary. Himself. 

Kazuya had taken her savagely, showing little more than animalistic desire as he drove himself into her core, mercilessly. Unfulfilled, the CEO took her from behind...her gasps and pleas for more of him, in her forbidden place, giving him no more than momentary pleasure to release himself into her puckering pink asshole. It was Lee Chaolan he envisioned with his tightly closed eyes, in the moment of release as he took her from behind...his hands wound firmly in her thick mane of hair. Although pleasurable on a base level, the evening left Kazuya with a bitter taste for desire for the gorgeous cries...the succulent whimpers of the silver haired beauty. 

The realizations were far more than Kazuya Mishima could bare. Well past the level of desire, his sickness...as he so mockingly referred to his lust for Chaolan, had infected him completely. Now, Kazuya was the one left wanting as his silver haired beauty no doubt found comfort and release in the arms of another. 

Love, Chaolan? I don't love you. Nor have I ever said I loved you. You are an addiction...a toy to amuse myself with until I grow bored with you. 

Kazuya closed his eyes tightly as he took a long pull from the aged bottle held tightly in his grip. 

Is that the reason you never let me take you, Kazuya? Is this why you are always the one fucking me and not the other way around? 

Kazuya's head sank deep into the palm of his hand as his fingers tugged mercilessly through errant tendrils of his obsidian mane. 

No Lee, that would be because I am not gay. Only faggots and pretty boys like you, take it in the ass. 

Kazuya's eyes rolled tightly shut as if to drown out the visions that haunted his memory of nights spent in the pursuit of pleasure with his silver haired, androgenous beauty...Lee Chaolan. 

* 

Lee Chaolan shifted his weight as he sat behind his extensive desk baring the title of Vice President of Public Relations. The weekend had flown by with barely a blink of his eye and yet...each moment seemed to drag in endless torment...endless appeasement to his American lover, Drew Montague. Lee Chaolan could not fathom the number of times he had sworn his undying love and fidelity to his aggressive lover...each pact pounded in merciless penetration...endless orgasmic bliss, until the silver haired beauty found it uncomfortable to sit for more than a moment without shifting his weight to release the swollen, aching pressure of his eternal declarations. 

Still, Drew was not convinced of his sincerity...apologizing endlessly after more than one substantial body blow, doubling Chaolan over for fear of fighting back...for fear of being alone. Lee denied the feelings he kept for his only recently former lover, though each release of his warm, thick seed was cried soundlessly in the name of Kazuya. Though they had not seen one another since the incident on Friday afternoon, Lee could not stop himself from wondering what Kazuya was thinking now...just an office away from him. 

A resounding knock to his office door brought Chaolan from his dreamy daze. Was it Kazuya? Oh god please, let it be Kazuya..."Come in..." 

The secretary stepped in, clutching several papers tightly in her grasp. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Dono Chaolan. I received this Fax from the rival corporation Dono Mishima seeks to acquire confirming the Merger. However, Dono Mishima will not permit me entrance to his office. I am not sure what to do with these...." 

Lee sighed softly, beckoning the secretary forward. "I will take them." 

The secretary left the papers on his desk before leaving him to his privacy. 

Taking the papers in hand, Lee rose from his desk, readjusting his suit jacket before slipping his trembling fingers back through his silver mane. Come on Lee, this is a professional office. These papers are important to your boss. He is only your boss. 

Striding out of his office, Lee knocked lightly on the double doors to the CEO's professional lair. The sound of his voice on the other side of the wall caused Chaolans heart to jump. "I am in conference." 

"Dono Mishima, it is Lee. I have a fax for you." Lee could feel his throat trembling as he forced himself to clear the passageway. 

A long moment passed before the door unlocked itself. Taking a deep breath, Lee stepped into the office of the CEO, the fax papers trembling nervously in his grip. 

Kazuya was pacing along the office, the microphone headset affixed firmly before his mouth as he turned his back to Chaolan, opting to glance from the expansive windows rather than face the Vice President. 

Lee slipped the papers on his desk, watching the powerful figure for a brief stolen moment before opting to leave. The sight of him was more than he could take. So powerful...beautiful....Lee could feel the heat of Kazuya's breath press against his face from what felt like a lifetime ago. Turning his back, the silver haired beauty let his hand trace to his still tender abdomen...feeling a twinge of pain from the angry Punch Rush combination...a gift from his lover, Drew Montague in a moment of doubt for Chaolans declaration of love.... 

"A moment, Dono Chaolan." Kazuya barked, mid conversation with his telephone connected head piece, causing Lee to stop mid step, turning around. 

Kazuya slipped the headset off, taking the papers in hand...turning his eyes to the Vice President for what felt like an eternity before he could manage the words to say. "It seems the Zaibatsu has cause for celebration. We have acquired the rival company I so boldly sought after." 

In the next breath, Kazuya summoned his personal secretary on the intercom. "We have taken the next step in Market Domination. Champagne for everyone from my personal stock.." 

"Yes Sir.." The secretary seemed overly joyous at the command uttered by the CEO as he cut the connection to the intercom. 

"Congratulations, Dono Mishima..." Lee glanced down for a moment before looking up to meet the eyes of his former lover. 

"You will stay for a toast, won't you, Dono Chaolan? You were, afterall, integral in the process required to attain the Corporate Merger." Kazuya tried desperately to mask the emotion behind his request...wanting nothing more than a moment alone with his silver haired beauty. 

"If you wish, Dono Mishima...." Lee stood stone still as the CEO approached, leaning with his hip to his desk as the secretary walked into the office...two glasses of Champagne in her hands. 

Nodding his thank you, Kazuya took the glasses into his hands...offering one to Chaolan as his personal secretary left the office, closing both doors behind her. Lee glanced up, accepting the offering...agonized as his fingers graced those of his only recently, former lover. 

Kazuya stepped in for a toast, only scant inches torturedly separating him from Chaolan...images flooding his mind of licking the bubbling essence of Dom Perignon from the porcelain softness of Lee Chaolans exquisitely flawless body, in hedonistic celebration of his triumph. "To new acquisitions...built on a labor of love...to us...to all of us..." 

Lee clinked his champagne filled crystal flute glass to Kazuya's...unable to draw his eyes from the intensely gorgeous CEO. "To us...to all of us..." Lee barely seemed to breath as he tipped the flute against his lips, tasting the rim of the fine crystal, the essence of the champagne slithering along his tongue. How his salty taste once slid so perfectly along the warmth of my throat, doubling the intoxication and pleasure of the Dom Perignon... Lee lowered his lashes as the thought of Kazuya filled his senses. 

A moment of awkward silence filled the room as the two executives drained their glasses, a heat strong enough to fill the expanse of the room passing between them. Kazuya leaned forward, extending his hand to retrieve the crystal flute glass from Chaolan, pausing a moment as their fingertips connected...feeling his breath catch along his lips. 

Lee inhaled the scent of him as Kazuya drew only an inch apart from his body. 

"I will need a proposal from you as to our statements to the public and press. I will be available to work with you this evening if you need my assistance..." Kazuya took another step impossibly close to Chaolan, invading his space till their bodies seemed to feed from the heat passing between them. "Do you need me...Lee?" 

"Yes..." Chaolans breath caught against his lips as his eyes instinctively lowered in response to Kazuya's nearness..pleading silently for the intoxicatingly delicious taste of the gorgeous CEO. 

Kazuya raised a trembling hand, aching for Chaolans flawless, smooth flesh beneath his fingertips. "Lee..." He whispered darkly, burning alive under the inferno of his desire.... 

"Dono Mishima, there is a gentlemen here to see Dono Chaolan, a Dono Montague. Shall I let him in?" 

Kazuya lowered his eyes, exhaling sharply as he turned away from Lee, toward his secretaries voice on the intercom. "Dono Chaolan and I are concluded for the time being. Inform Mr. Montague he will be with him momentarily." 

"Also, Dono Mishima, Miss Hitsamatsue would like you to return her call regarding your lunch date..." 

"Thank you." Kazuya retreated his trembling fingertips from the intercom, turning to glance at Chaolan, his eyes shielded by the fallen liquid silver tendrils of his molten mane...crestfallen on two fronts. Drew had come to the office, disregarding his vehement protests to avoid making an appearance at Lee's place of work...and it seemed Kazuya Mishima had...a girlfriend. 

"There is someone awaiting you, Chaolan..." Kazuya sighed, turning his glance from the silver haired beauty before him. 

"As there is someone awaiting you, Dono Mishima. I will start the proposal tonight...." Lee turned, his heart breaking with each step toward the door. 

Kazuya cursed himself as he walked back to sit behind his expensive rosewood desk, lifting the phone to his ear. He did not feel like spending an endless few hours seeking a pleasure buried deep within his newest conquest...only to know the treasure he sought was silver...and not gold. 

* 

"Drew I appreciate the visit, but I have a tremendous amount of work to do. I expect it will encompass most of my evening as well." Lee closed the door to his office, standing before his lover. 

"I just wanted to bring you something...raw and spicy for lunch. Since we don't have much time I figured sushi. I can feast on raw..and pink tonight..." Drew grasped Lee firmly, taking his mouth with a sense of overwhelming authority. 

Lee pressed Drew back with his hand. "This is where I work, I can't be seen doing this here, you know what it would do for my reputation...." 

"You have a private office...I doubt anyone will notice..." Drew smiled, walking along the expansive room, his fingertips trailing...marking each bit of furniture within. "Besides, I wanted to apologize for last night. I don't know what got into me. I promise to try and control my...possessiveness and my temper...I am just overloaded with the idea of finally having you all to myself, you know?" 

Lee sighed, looking down along the floor to ceiling windows...barely able to glimpse the figure of Kazuya slipping into the limousine on the streets below. "I can't be having this conversation here and now. We can talk about it when I get finished working on my proposals tonight, alright? I will call you when I am done, though I expect it will be late..." 

Drew pressed in behind Chaolan, his fingertips running the length of his hips as he leaned in to lick the back of Lees neck with his velvet soft tongue. "Alright...I will be waiting for you by the phone...please don't make me wait too long..." 

Lee pressed his forehead against the cold, soothingly cool glass of the window as the limo below sped away. "Thank you for the lunch Drew, but I really have to get to work...I will call you, alright?" 

"Alright..." Drew breathed along Chaolans neck before pulling back. "I will talk to you tonight..." 

Lee nodded as Drew stepped out of the office, running his hands through his hair, frustratedly. All that mattered now was the time he would spend working with Kazuya on the proposal. Just a moment alone with him...would be worth a lifetime of torment...a lifetime of anguish. 

* 

Kazuya Mishima stepped into Lee Chaolans uptown Tokyo loft, setting his jacket down as the silver haired beauty closed the door behind him. "So, your finished with the proposal already?" 

"I just need your opinion and maybe a few addendum's to the draft so we can release it to the public and press...." Lee uncorked a bottle of Merlot, pouring two glasses as he presented one to Kazuya. 

The CEO took a seat on the plush leather couch, running his fingers along the cool, soothing material as Lee joined him. "Well, let me see what you have..." 

Lee handed Kazuya the rough draft and a pen before uncapping a small brown vial, emptying the contents over the rim of the glass...listening to the slight fizzle of the fine white powder connecting with the acid of the wine. 

Chaolan downed the contents of the tainted wine, running a hand through his mane of hair as he watched Kazuya scan his eyes along the page...scribbling notes here and there on the inside margin. "Your handwriting in English is atrocious as always...." Kazuya arched a brow, lifting his glass to the edge of his lip. "..but overall a good proposal..." 

"You don't think I was overly persuasive...I don't want to lay it on too thick..." Lee tilted his head back along his hand, pressing into the side of the couch. 

"Sometimes it is just what is needed to explain the benefits of a merger of this magnitude...." Kazuya ran a hand back through his hair, his eyes holding Chaolans as he found him self enraptured and suddenly...speechless. His desire was like lava scalding through his veins as he watched Chaolan lick along the edge of his Merlot tainted lips. 

Lee could muster no words to say...barely able to blink his eyes away from Kazuya as a warm flush filled his pale, porcelain cheeks. "Can...Can I get you something else, Kazuya? Another glass of wine...or something..." 

"No..I really can't stay, I have a busy night ahead of me...." Kazuya felt his breath catch against his lips as Lee leaned forward to pour himself another drink...a cascade of his silver mane tormenting the CEO's flesh as a tidal wave of liquid silver tickled along his muscular forearm. 

"Another date tonight?" Lee lowered his lashes as he downed the second glass, turning half slit eyes to the gorgeous Kazuya. 

"Not tonight. I think I need to be alone tonight. I have been neglecting my training....and the Iron Fist Tournament is drawing closer by the day..." 

"I could spar with you...Its been awhile since we...sparred." Lee leaned closer, causing Kazuya to enshroud his dark eyes with a flicker of his sable lashes. He was burning inside...screaming to feel the shiver of Chaolans lips below his own... 

"We could...." Kazuya raised a trembling finger, brushing a cascading tendril of Chaolans silver mane back almost reflexively, eliciting a shallow breath from the beauty before him. "..but I can not trust myself to spar with you...." 

"Why....Kazuya...tell me...why..." Lee could not help but moan softly, his lashes lowering invitingly as Kazuya felt himself draw in a shivering breath. Everything he wanted...desired...was before him now... 

"Because I am...infected with you...." Kazuya could fight the temptation no longer. Drawing his shivering fingertips beneath Chaolans chin, Kazuya leaned forward, connecting his soft pink lips to the warm flesh of Lees'. The moment exploded before him as the taste of Lees quivering velvet tongue entered his mouth...brushing his own wantonly...sending him into a frenzy of repressed need. 

Lee moaned deeply into Kazuya's lips as he fell back against the soft leather of the couch...crushed beneath the delicious weight of his former lover. Kazuya molded his body in against Chaolans....his hips pressing down along Lees...as his warm, supple fingers slid beneath the flimsy weight of Chaolans cotton shirt. 

The explosion of skin to skin brought Lee to a soft, shallow panting breath...breaking his kiss-swollen mouth from Kazuya's with exquisite abandon. A tangle of limbs on the couch, the two former lovers rescinded the softest whimpers of desire...unable to deny the heat that passed between them as the core of their bodies grinded together with enough friction to start a fire.... 

The knock came to the door, mid arch of clothed....hip grinding intensity. Neither seemed to care if the world was coming down all around them....unable to break themselves away from the aching desire their separation had caused... 

The knock came again, louder than before...a voice accompanying the intrusion. "Lee, come on, are you in there?...." 

Kazuya slithered back from atop Chaolan, licking his lips with a soft sigh...desperate for the endless taste of the silver haired beauty. Lee rolled up from the couch, pacing a moment as he ran his fingers through his taloused mane of silver tendrils. 

"I really should go, Lee." Kazuya rose as well, donning his jacket...as Chaolans deep almond eyes seemed to plead for him to stay... 

"Lee, I swear to god I will bust this fucking door down unless you open it right now...." Drew growled, his fists beating harder against the door. 

"Kazuya..." Lee whimpered, his face flushed with need. 

"I should not have come here tonight. It is not my place to interfere with you and your...lover." Kazuya opened the shivering door as Drew nearly fell into the loft from the intensity of his blows into the wood. "Goodnight Lee." 

Drew turned as Kazuya brushed past him, his hand falling onto the CEO's shoulder, causing Kazuya to whirl around defensively...grasping Chaolans new lover by the arm and throwing him into the door....before turning and continuing down the corridor to the elevator. 

Drew stumbled inside, coked out of his mind as Lee fell into stance to defend himself. "What the fuck is going on in here, Lee? You were fucking him, weren't you? You were on your knees for your precious little Kazuya. You traitorous bitch...you will be lucky if you can ever get on your knees again after tonight..." 

* 

The loud chime of the door echoed along the lengthy hall of the Mishima Compound. Kazuya glanced at the clock, 1:00 am. Setting down his glass of orange juice...his thirst only slightly slaked after his long, arduous training in the dojo along the path, some yards away from the Mansion; Kazuya opened the door. 

Lee Chaolan was walking away as the double doors parted...flooding the expansive stairway with the glowing brilliance of the inside hallway. Chaolan turned, his head cast downward...his words softly mumbled. "I didn't mean to wake you or anything...I just...I wanted to drop off the proposal. I know you needed it and I am going to be in late tomorrow..." Lee turned once more, walking back toward his white Honda S2000 parked in the long, circular drive. 

Kazuya bent down to pick up the proposal, left neatly half placed beneath the doormat. Lifting it to his eyes as Chaolan seemingly limped away, Kazuya barely noticed the faint trickle of blood on the stark white paper. "Lee..." He called after him, stopping Chaolan a short distance away on the unlit path to his car. 

Chaolan turned in the dark, barely more than golden silhouette of the inside lights reflecting from his silver mane. "Lee, why don't you come in...." 

"I...can't Kazuya...." There was an unfamiliar tremble in Chaolans voice as if the silver beauty was in anguish...as if he were on the verge of tears. 

"Why?" 

"I can't let you...see me like this. I didn't think you would be awake, I figured the butler would get the door and find the proposal. Really, I will see you tomorrow." 

Kazuya stepped out onto the stairway, his barefeet absorbing the cold as he walked toward Chaolan. "You have never refused me before, nor will I accept it now..." Kazuya knew something was wrong...very wrong. 

Lee turned his back as Kazuya approached...feeling his hands press down along his black leather trench coat clad shoulders. Kazuya turned him toward the light...though Chaolan hung his head down, hiding his face amidst his thick molten mane. "Look at me, Lee." 

"I can't.." He winced as he bit softly on his lip. 

Kazuya pressed his anticipating fingers beneath Chaolans chin, drawing his face up toward the light....as his eyes swelled with sudden rage. The side of Lees face was swollen, beneath the eye...his lip partially split...blood stained his pale porcelain cheek..in the shape of finger marks. 

"What did he do to you, Lee?" Kazuya was enraged, though he tried his best to cloak the violent tremble in his voice. 

"It's nothing, I'm alright. Look, I really should go.." Chaolan turned his eyes from Kazuya...he was too gorgeous to behold through his swollen vision. 

"Your not going anywhere that isn't with me. Comeon inside...." 

* 

Lee refused to remove his coat, standing in the kitchen as he nervously flicked his ashes into the sink. 

"Why did he do this to you?" Kazuya handed Chaolan a cup of freshly streamed green tea, which Lee accepted with a trembling hand. 

"There were a number of reasons, I guess. Mainly, obsession...jealousy....I don't want to talk about this..." Lee could not meet Kazuya's eyes. 

"You are one of the best known fighters and Ninjitsu artists in the world today...how is it possible for him to do this to you" Kazuya could not take his gaze from the battered visage of Lee Chaolan. 

"Because he had the power of truth behind him. That and the Coke, helps. He was right about his accusations though...about my feelings for you...my...love for you. There I said it, can we not discuss this." Lee set his tea down after taking a sip, turning and walking into the hallway from the kitchen. 

Kazuya drew up behind Chaolan, slipping his hands gently on his shoulders...bringing Lees jacket to the floor before turning the silver haired beauty around to face him. Brushing a hand back through his hair, Kazuya held his eyes with his own... "Lets get you cleaned up." He whispered softly, leading Lee upstairs. 

* 

Kazuya stood behind Lee as the hot shower beaded down on their flesh. Skin to skin, Kazuya was careful to hold him as Chaolan pressed his head along the marble tile of the 4 jet, standing glass shower...overwhelmed by the sensation of Kazuya's soft fingers tracing his flesh...washing him clean of the dried blood staining his back...his thighs...all stemming from the wound inflicted between his firm cheeks...at the force of another mans strength. 

Kazuya stepped back, away from the streaming jets of water...pulling Chaolan a few inches from the comfort of the wall...where he rested his head in shame for the damage...the rape inflicted upon him. Sinking down to his knees, Kazuya kissed along the edge of his hind...his voice a soft, dark whisper as his hands caressed Chaolans thighs. "You are beautiful Lee...so exquisitely beautiful..." 

With that, Kazuya raised his hands to caress the soft firm flesh of Chaolans hind...spreading the cheeks open slightly...brushing his hot velvet tongue along the inside pucker of Chaolans pink hole. Lee whimpered...shivering...wincing as the first connection to his entrance way was brushed beneath Kazuya's mouth...before a gentle moan escaped his lips. 

Tilting his head slightly, Kazuya pressed his mouth around the taut hole...sinking his tongue into Chaolan....tasting the sweet entrance he had so often spread with his width. Lee scratched his nails down the marble tile...his body quivering as he arched back into Kazuya...feeling the sweet, dark heat of his mouth lick the pain of indignation away.... 

"Ohh god...Kazuya..." Lee moaned, his whet mercury mane dripping down his spine as his head rolled back in sweet torment as his lover took full long strokes within him....darting the tip of his tongue out only long enough to lick from the firmness of his aching testicles...to the tender pink pucker between his cheeks. 

"Beautiful...." Kazuya moaned, delving his tongue deep into Chaolan...lapping at the inside of him till he could smother on the taste of his musk. 

"Please...god please...Kazuya. I can't take anymore..." Lee moaned, his forehead falling back against the wall as his lover rose, taking a drink of the water from the showerhead to rinse his mouth...his arms wrapping around Chaolan. 

Lee turned, his lower lip quivering in pleasure...his length sliding up along Kazuya's firm abdomen as the slickness of the water lubricated their bodies. Pushing Chaolan gently back to rest on the hot, water beaded tile...Kazuya silenced Chaolans moans with the heat of his mouth.... 

With his free hands, Kazuya silenced the streaming water....his body hot and hard against Chaolan. Bringing his fingertips to Lees cheek, Kazuya slowly broke from the passion of the kiss... 

"Why do you torment me like this, Kazuya....I can't bare this any longer...I need you...I want you...god damn you...I love you. This is tearing me up inside..." 

Kazuya shivered against Chaolan as his hands trailed down along his smooth hips. "I said what I said to you because I was scared. I was scared to tell you how I felt...how jealous you made me...how uncomfortable all these feelings were inside of me. But I am not scared any longer..." Kazuya held Chaolans eyes with his own. "..I love you." 

Lee felt his body shiver as the words fell over him, smooth as silk on bare flesh. 

"Now...Lee...be gentle with me...it's my first time..." Kazuya smiled wickedly, stepping back as a confused look clouded Chaolans exquisite eyes. 

"Gentle?" 

"Yes...gentle...at first." Kazuya stepped out of the shower as Lee's eyes suddenly went wide, a sly smile overcoming his lips. Stepping out of the shower, Chaolan took Kazuya by the hand...walking him toward the bed...pushing him down wantonly. 

Crawling atop his radiant body, Chaolan moaned as he felt Kazuyas hard shaft press along the line of his flesh on his climb. Moaning from the sheer intensity of the thoughts burning through him...Lee took Kazuya's mouth..savagely...pinning his shoulders down with his weight as his hand fumbled around in the drawer of Kazuya's nightstand for the bottle of lubrication. 

Kazuya snatched the bottle from Chaolan...dousing the oil on the silver haired beauty's aching length....tunneling his fingers around his cock...forming a tight seal as he rubbed up and down...faster and faster....watching Lee shudder with each gasp... 

Picking up the discarded bottle, Lee whet his fingers...pressuring Kazuya onto the bed...spreading his legs to accommodate the width of Chaolans glistening body. With a sudden, stifled cry...Lee slid his slickened finger into the tight, sensitive whole puckered between his lovers legs. 

Kazuya arched back...the sensation brilliant and sudden...his moan, earth shattering as Chaolan fucked his finger deep into the pink virgin whole...before inserting another to prepare the flesh for his blissful entry. 

Withdrawing from the aching whet hole, Lee tipped Kazuya's hips upward...taking his legs over his shoulders so they could be face to face...using his hand to tease the tender entrance, Lee pressed his precum slickened tip against his lover...watching as Kazuya rolled his eyes closed... 

"Look at me, Kazuya..." Lee hissed beneath molten tendrils of liquid silver hair. "I want to see your eyes..." Lee slid the very tip of his thick, swollen cock into the puckered opening...watching as a gasp shook through his lover. "...when I join us...I need to see your eyes..." 

Kazuya whimpered as Lee fucked each blissful inch into his aching pink hole. The sensation was too much...too strong...causing him to writhe along the sheets...squirming in a bliss that could have rendered him insane. 

Lee slid his full, hard length into Kazuya...joining their bodies with one powerful motion...his lovers eyes tearing from the intensity as Chaolan arched his hips in slow...long thrusts.... 

"Oh god your so fucking tight...so fucking tight..." Lee cried out, gasping for breath as the convulsive weight of Kazuya's overwhelmingly hot hole swallowed him to the hilt. The sensation was maddening...bringing hard fought cries from Kazuya...pleading with whimpered moans...swearing he would lose his breath from the thick pressure. 

Each thrust Chaolan fucked into Kazuya brought his sweating body along his lovers swollen cock...rubbing his cock with the friction of his motions...as Lee grasped his fingers around the sheets...trying to hold back...just a few more minutes...from the impending explosion. 

"Ohhh god...." Kazuya hissed as Lees mouth descended upon his..chocking back his words as the ripples of indescribable pleasure wrought through his form. "Ohh god...please..." Kazuya pleaded, his eyes straining to hold Chaolans... 

Lee released the fury of his hips...in and out of his lover with agonizing strokes...bucking Kazuyas hips back harder with the force of his thrust. "Ohh....I can't...I can't take it any more..." Lee cried out insanely, drowning in the tight pucker of Kazuya's achingly hot pink hole... "I am...going to cum...Ohhh sweet god I am going to cum...." 

Lee felt the explosion ripple through his body, launching his hot cum deep into Kazuyas hole as his lover cried out in torment. The hot seed splashed deep inside of him...thick as molten lava... 

"Ohhh...god...Lee...please..." Kazuya whimpered in the tormented pain of unfinished release. Shaking desperately...he felt his sanity slipping away as the hot rush of his lover pulling out of his body threatened to consume him. 

Gasping for breath from the power of his unbridled release, Lee slid out of his pleading lover...drawing his whet tongue against Kazuya's pre cum slickened tip. Dragging his tongue up and down the shaft, Kazuya writhed in torment...his hands pulling deep into Chaolans hair. "Please....ohhhh...god..." 

Lee snickered evilly, watching his lovers eyes cloud over in agony. With one beautiful motion, Chaolan devoured Kazuya to the hilt..till could feel the delicious salt of his length riding the back of his throat. 

Kazuya arched his hips wildly into Chaolans mouth..fucking his cock into his lovers lips with dark, agonizing cries for release. Lee tilted his head back, cupping his hand around Kazuya's throbbing testicles...removing the hard suction of his mouth...to replace it with the overwhelming tease of his tongue along the sensitive tip. 

"Do you want this..." Lee hissed. 

"Ohhh yes....." Kazuya arched his hips, grinding the tip of his cock against Chaolans tongue. 

"Do you need me..." Lee purred, teasingly, taking the head of his cock into the tight suction of his mouth before cruelly releasing it...leaving Kazuya dangling on the precipice of orgasm. 

"Yessss....Ohhh god..please..." Kazuya rolled his head back into the pillows, his breaths coming in gasps. 

"Do you love me?" Lee laughed darkly, already knowing the answer. 

"More than life itself...please Lee..." Kazuya gasped, unable to take anymore. 

Lee paused, his hot mouth dangling over the tip of Kazuya's cock. "And I love you..." With that, Chaolan devoured Kazuya's aching shaft deep into his throat, his cheeks sinking in with the force of his suction as his lips moved up and down his lovers length with impossible speed and pressure.. 

"Ohhh...I'm..cumming...." Kazuya cried out as the earth shattering spasms overtook him...exploding his thick salty seed hard into Chaolans throat...his body seizing with release in a beautiful, violent burst of pleasure. 

Unable to catch his breath, Kazuya ripped his nails into the sheets as Lee crawled up along his body...parting his lovers lips to share the beautiful thick cum staining the silver haired beautys lips...as Kazuya tasted himself on Chaolans tongue. 

A tangle of clutching limbs, Kazuya and Lee held one another, in the down softness of the bed...shaking... The strong muscular forearms wounding around the androgynously beautiful treasure in his arms. 

"So do you know what this means, Kazuya?" Lee smiled, looking down on his lover through a wave of his liquid silver mane. 

"No, Chaolan...but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." Kazuya arched a brow, brushing errant tangles of Lees mane from the path of his eyes. 

"Do you remember what you said to me about `taking it in the ass'?" Kazuya nodded, watching Lee lick the edge of his lip with a dark smile. 

"Well, Chaolan, let me sum it up to you this way. If you are my infection, I have no desire to seek the cure." 

Lee leaned down, his lips descending on the warmth of his lover before nestling against his chest for the bliss of sleep. Somehow, Kazuya realized when they both awoke in the morning together, it would be as if the world they had known...had come to an end. 

* 

Kazuya Mishima returned to the Compound just before dawn, stripping himself down before slithering into the warm comfort of his bed beside Lee. Kissing Chaolans naked shoulder as he pressed himself around his treasured silver beauty, Kazuya smiled. 

His retinue of henchmen were cleaning up the mess he had left, disposing the brutalized, broken body of the former Drew Montague. The erotically beautiful American had been reduced to a sniveling bitch, on his knees between the headlights of the CEO's sleek black limo...his nearly unconscious form rocking on his knees, in a pool of his own blood before the final blow was struck at the hands of the most deadly Martial Artist in the world. Kazuya Mishima took his life in one fell swoop, spitting on the fallen body before stepping back into his limousine. Nothing would harm his lover...his Androgynously beautiful Lee Chaolan and be left...alive. 

Want to see the next Chapter? Visit the following URL: 

http://www.TheMishimaCompound.com 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
